PJatO Goes to Kindergarten
by golden perfection
Summary: What the Cookies? What would happen if the Percy Jackson character's were in kindergarten? How would they act around eachother? Read it. It's funny and cute. I don't own PJO.
1. Pencil Fight

Okay so all the PJO characters are in kindergarten...

Percy's POV

I saw Annabeth in the corner crying. It was just after naptime and I thought that she might have had a nightmare so I went over to comfort her.

"What's wrong Anniebeth?Did you have a nightmare during naptime?"

"No," she eyes were red and her cheeks were too."Luke's a traitor, Percy!"

"What did he do?"

"HE STOLL MY CRAYONS!"

"WHAT?" I hugged her because when your in kindergarten that is the biggest crime you can commit. I told Annie that I would go and get her crayons back for her. I stood up and I stormed over to where Luke was. He was coloring with the Stoll twins, Conner and Travis.

"What do you want, Pipsqueak?" Travis asked. He thinks that he's sooooo much older than me when his birthday is only a week before mine. (i dont know when his birthday is -owlgrl1289)

"I need to speak with Luke." I said waved his hand and the Stoll twins scurried off.

"What's wrong?"Luke asked folding his arms over his chest.

"YOU STOLL ANNABETH'S CRAYONS! GIVE 'EM BACK!" I ordered.

"Why should I?"

"Because they're not yours!"

"You can't make me!" Luke said standing up.

"OH YES I CAN!" I grabbed a pencil and held it up like it was a sword. Luke also picked one up. We started swordfighting...or pencil-fighting...or whatever you call 's a good thing the teacher was out of the room. Luke not my pencil out my hand with a, "HI-YAH!"

I picked up some eraser's and began to throw them at him screaming, "LIGHTNING BOLT!LIGHTNInG BOlT!"

"STOP STOP!" Thalia screamed, running over to us to stop the came Grover...who got the teacher.

"What is going on?" asked.

"Luke stoll Annabeth's crayons and he won't give 'em back."

"Luke, is this true?"

"Yes..." he said pouting.

"Then, I think you should give Annabeth her crayons back." Mr. Chiron said calmly, adjusting his blanket so it didn't get caught on his wheelchair wheels. Luke pulled the box of 24 crayons out of his back pocket and handed them to Annabeth, who was standing next to me. "And what do you say..."

"Sorry, Annabeth."

"It's fine." Annabeth said. She was obviously still mad. Once the croud around me and Luke started to wander off, only Annabeth and I were left sitting on the 'Magic Carpet'.

"Thanks, Seaweed Brain."

"Your-HEY!" I laughed."Your welcome Wise Girl."

Annabeth stuck her tounge out at me then kissed me on the cheek...and that made me blush.

author's notes..  
so how was it? should I write more?


	2. Annabeth Get's Hurt

Annabeth's POV

My knees were bleeding, my hands were scraped and my cheeks were drenched in tears. I couldn't find a teacher, so I ran to the one person who I thought would know what to do…Thalia.

"Annabeth! What happened." she exclaimed.

"I.. well I.. well…" I stammered because I had no idea how to explain…and that doesn't happen a lot.

"Come on." She took my hand, avoiding the scrapes, and dragged me over to Percy and Grover.

"Hi-what happened?" Grover asked, overreacting as usual.

"I fell." I said lamely.

"Come on Grover. Let's go get a teacher." And with that, Grover and Thalia ran off.

"Those are some pretty bad scrapes for just falling." Percy said. I could only stare at my feet.

"I didn't fall…" I said quietly.

"Then what happened."

"Luke."

"What?"

"He tripped me…on purpose!"

"MR.D! SHE'S OVER HERE!" That's Grover.

"Alright. Alright." Mr. D didn't like being a teacher for little kids. The principal or super intendent is one of his relatives…I think. Anyways, they made him a teacher because he was doing bad things. He knelt down to my level. "Now, what happened?"

"Well, I just told Per-where did he go?" I looked back to where he was but he wasn't there.

Percy's POV

I know. I know. I shouldn't get into it because it isn't my business.. BLAH BLAH BLAH. I have my reasons though. Luke has been teasing and being mean to Annabeth and I'm sick of it! I mean, I really care about Annie and I know that Luke being so jerky-like hurts her. So I'm gonna put a stop to it!

"LUKE CASTA-LUKE CAS-UGH-LUKE!" Sorry but I just can't say his last name!

"Yes?" He asked casually.

"WHY ARE YOU TREATING ANNABETH SO BADLY!" At that point my face was red.

"What do you mean?"

"YOU TRIPPED HER! STOLL HER CRAYONS! POLLED HER PONY TAIL! AND THREW HER HAT IN THE DIRT!"

"I have no idea what your talking about."

"GRRR!" I ran and jumped on him, knocking him into the woodchips. About that time, Mr. D, Annabeth, Thalia, and Grover were running over to us.

"STOP THAT! STOP IT!" Mr. D yelled, pulling us up by our shirts like we were kittens. He set us down (out of arms reach… which isn't that far) across from each other. Annabeth and Grover sat on my left and right side and Thalia sat beside Annabeth.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU LUKE?" Thalia exclaimed. Her and Luke are very close. Annie was almost back to the regular color in her face.

"Now, Luke I understand that you pushed Annabeth down and scraped her up very badly. No snack time tomorrow." Mr. D said frustrated.

"WHAT?" Grover said standing up. "THAT'S ALL YOUR GOING TO DO?"

"Yes. Luke, you may go play. Oh and what do you say to Annabeth?" Mr. D was nuts if he thought that the trouble Luke got into is no snack. Luke stood up and walked away without saying sorry to Annabeth.

"What about Percy?" Grover doesn't know when to shut up. I elbowed him. "Ow. Sorry." he whispered, but Mr. D didn't hear. He was already heading inside.

"Thanks Percy. I can always count on you." It made me feel happy that Annie felt that way. She side hugged me and I couldn't help but hug back.

A/N

HOPE YOU LIKED IT!


	3. New Kid

Percy's Pov

Grover, Thalia, Annabeth and I were sitting on the 'Magic Carpet' when two kids, 6 and 8, came in.

"Now Nico. I'll just be right down the hall, okay?"

"Okay," he said, twiddling with some cards. "Bye Bianca." He kissed his sister (at least that's who I think she is) on the cheek, and she left. He walked over to Mr. Chiron who was reading. Nico gently tugged on 's blanket.

"Who are you?" he asked kindly.

"My name's Nico. Who are you?"

"Mr. Chiron. Hello Nico."

"Hi."

"It's craft time so you may go pick out a spot with some other kids and start painting."

"Okay."

Nico's POV

The teacher seemed nice but I missed my sister. Jeez, listen to how babyish I sound. I didn't really want to paint. I just wanted to play Mythomagic. I looked around and saw three kids at a square table. Brown haired twins and a blonde boy who had a scar on his cheek. I decided not to sit there because he seemed kinda scary. I looked at another table and saw a bunch of girls who wore fancy clothes and lots of bracelets and necklaces. Bianca never wears stuff like that but she told me once that our mother wore lots of it.

You see, we were abandoned. I hate my parents for two reasons.  
1. They left and...  
2. They left and made Bianca take care of me. Bianca deserves to have a regular childhood. I wish I could take care of myself...but I can't. This year my goal is to be able to take care of myself so Bianca can be a regular kid.

Anyways, I looked over at four kids sitting at a small really colorful carpet. A girl with shoulder length black hair who wore a fluffy black dress with a white bow and she didn't look like she liked it. Another girl had curly blonde hair put up into a ponytail and deep grey eyes. On her left side was a boy with curly brown hair and he kept looking around. On the blonde haired girl's right, was a boy with messy black hair, sorta like mine, in a simple blue t-shirt, jacket, and jeans. I decided they looked the nicest.

"Uh...hi." I said nervously.

"Hi." they all said.

"Would you mind if I painted too?"

"No. Not at all." the blonde headed girl said cheerfully. "I'm Annabeth. That's Percy. Grover...and Thalia."

"Hi."

Percy's POV

He sounded really nice. But I was curious...so as I always do...I asked stupid questions.

"What are those?" I asked.

"Mythomagic cards."

"Cool."

"You wanna play?"

"Sure."

When the day was over, his sister Bianca, came and picked him up. "How was school Nico?"

"It was AWESOME!"

"Really?"

"Yeah. I made lots of new friends. Percy, Grover, Annabeth, and Thalia." He was jumping up and down. When us four heard our names, we went over to Bianca and Nico and introduced ourselves. I guess they don't have any parents because Bianca sure does act like a mom, but they were really nice. Bianca even gave us all cookies!


	4. The Plan

Percy's POV

Grover was looking around nervously like he always did. It was like he was scared that Mr. Chiron called his mommy and she was going to come in and spank him or wash his mouth out with soap. I hate it when parents do that! Of course my mom never did it, and I didn't have any grandparents who could do that to me, but there were always kids who did. One time, Annie told me that her step mother caught her playing with her half-brothers and she spanked her AND washed her mouth out with soap! I always imagined (don't tell anyone this) Annie and I dating and me slapping that bitch for hurting her. OOPS! PLEASE do not (no matter what you do) tell my mom I said that.

Anyways, everyone was having fun on the magic carpet while Mr. Chiron read 'Over the Rainbow'. I was sitting with Annie, Grover, Thalia and Nico. Nico and Thalia kinda act like they like each other. After a while Grover asked, "Do you guys mind if I go sit with Juniper?"

"No." we all replied. As he went over to sit Juniper (who kinda looks like and elf, wears lots of frilly dresses, and has a greenish tint to her skin) I realized that Charlie Beckendorf was sitting with Selina Bauregard. Charlie was a pretty good friend and Selina once told me that Annie and me look cute together. That was after I gave Annabeth my animal cracker because Luke stole hers. I wasn't embarressed though, I was kinda happy.

Soon, it was time for recess. I stayed around Anniebeth, trying to make sure that Luke didn't do anything to her, but he didn't seem to be around.

"I'ts okay," she said. She had already explained that she didn't want me to worry about her but of course I told her that I didn't mind. Finnally, she convinced me that she was fine so I eventually drifted of, leaving her on the swings. After about five minutes, I heard a scream. Not just any scream. It was an Annabeth scream. When I could finnally see her, she was punching some kid angrily while she screamed and cried.

"Annie! Annabeth? What happened?" I said hugging her. Then, I saw him. "YOU!" Luke was smiling.

"Luke dressed up like a spider just to scare me." she said into my shoulder. I could already feel the wet spots from her tears as she began to pant. Lots of other kids were gathering around us...while Mr. D just had no clue what was going on. Luke, on the other hand, was laughing like crazy. Even the Stoll brothers weren't laughing that hard. My face was mad with rage.

"NOBODY TREATS MY ANNIE THAT WAY!" I yelled at Luke, fists balled at my side.

"Oh...so she's YOUR Annie." he said, tauntingly.

"Well...I uh...yeah. She is my Annie." I said proudly.

"FINNALLLY!" That was Grover and Selina. I looked back at Annabeth and saw her smile which...of course, made me smile too.

"Why are you being so mean, Luke?" Annabeth asked.

"You have no idea what I'm going through." he said, pain in his eyes.

"That doesn't mean you take it out on her." Nico proteseted, but Luke was already halfway inside.

"Thanks Percy. And...I'm glad I'm your Annie." I couldn't help but hug her...but I will admit...I didn't want to let go.

Later that afternoon, when we had free time, me and Nico snuck out of the classroom and into the hallway. We began talking the sweet talk of revenge.

"So were gonna go with my plan, right?" Nico asked. I could see the Mythomagic cards sticking out of his pockets.

"I dunno." I said.

"Look, I know it's risky but it'll be okay once we have it all carried out."

I took a deep breath. "Okay. But you have to promise that if I die...your not gonna take my crayons...I think I want to be burried with them."

"Oh shush up. Your not gonna die. All we have to do, is wait 'til Mr. Chiron isn't in class."

"Okay." I said nervously. We slipped back into the classroom and luckily Mr. Chiron said that he had to leave and might not be back for a while.

"Now, can I trust you all?"

"Yes..." the class replied, but of course, "No!" called the Stoll twins. Ugh. Annoying aren't they? Oh well. Nico and I waited a few minutes before we put the plan to test.

"Hey Luke!" I called. I heard some small gasps.

"What do you want?" he said walking over to me.

"I just wanted to talk to you." I felt the eyes of everyone on me. I began to ramble on about random things like: How awesome are cookies? Have you ever played Mythomagic? Did you know Hades has 5000 attack points? I know you probably have like none. That did the trick. Luke was getting ready to strangle me, but Nico was already behind him and...wait for it...PULLED HIS PANTS DOWN! Every one burst out laughing, especially me Annie and Nico. And even more, the Stoll twims. Nice plan, huh? 


	5. Anniebeth in Wonderland

Annabeth In Wonderland-Annabeth's POV

It was naptime...and I was having the strangest dream.

I closed my eyes and opened them again. I never really opened them, but it sure did feel like it. I saw a meadow of flowers. I looked down and I was wearing a poofy dress.

"Blue," I said to myself. "Hmm. Percy's favortite color." To my left there was a tree with a woman underneath it. I walked up to her. She was reading a book, but the words were in Greek. Somehow, I knew what it said. "Hi. My name's Annabeth. What's yours?"

She looked up. She had black hair with an owl clip holding back her bangs and grey eyes like mine. She looked so familiar. She smiled. "Someday, my dear, you will find out."

"Hmm...do you have any cookies?"

"No, I'm afraid not." she chuckled.

"Darn. Oh well." I sighed. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a someone. "Grover?" I said turning to him. "Your a...a goat?"

"BAHHH!" was the only reply I got. Then I realized he was mumbling something else. "So many...in one school. How am I supposed to get them all to camp?"

"Grover...what are you talking about?"

"OH NO! I'M LATE!" He ran off, and of course...I followed. We ran, me always at least three steps behind. Suddenly he disappeared. He jumped down a hole! As I turned back, I saw Luke.

"Well, blondie. What to do? What to do? Jump...or let me take a crack at ya?" I looked down the hole, then back at Luke. He was coming on slow and his blue eyes were now gold. I didn't want to find out why. I jumped.

It wasn't that bad of a fall...except for all my screaming and a spider landing on my face! EWW!

WAIT! HOLY COOKIES HOW DID I NOT GUESS THIS ALREADY! THIS IS LIKE ALICE IN WONDERLAND! Except my name isn't Alice...but still. Since I'd seen Alice in Wonderland, I knew how to get through the really small door. I knew who I was looking for, too.

"Looking for the Mad Hatter, are we?" a familiar voice said.

"I guess...MR. CHIRON?" I said shocked.

"In my world," he said intently. "I am know as Cheshire. I apolagizing for hiding my true form but..."

"Wait...wait...isn't supposed to be Cheshire Cat not Cheshire-" I eyed his horse half. "Centaur?"

"Correct. Anyways, follow that path," he said pointing down a blue road. "and it will take you to the Mad Hatter."

"Okay... well... see ya in class." I ran off, sort of shocked...wait...very shocked of what I had just seen. After about...let's see...big hand 1o little hand 30...fifteen minutes of walking, I found the uh...Mad Hatter.

"PERCY!" I exclaimed. He was wearing a tux covered in wierd patterns and a top hat with a blue hat around it.

"Percy? Who's Percy? I'm the Mad Hatter!" he said proudly.

"Okay...Percy."

"Alright-Hey! Fine you caught me! Now sit down Annie. Your terribly late you know." He pulled out a chair for me. "MARCH HARE!"

Now...this was really strange. Here came hopping...Nico...in a bunny suit...yeah. "Nico?" I said, trying not to crack up. "Nice...bunny ears."

"Humph." he pouted. "Nice dress." He stuck out his tounge and so did I.

"Now now. Where's the Door Mouse?" Percy asked. Out of a tea pot came...Mr. D. Now...he wasn't regular size he was...well...door mouse size.

"Pass the grapes, please." he yawned. Nico used his paws to pass the bushel of grapes to Mr. D. "Thank you."

"Uh..." was all I could say. Then came running Bianca.

"The red queen..." she panted. "She wants to see Annabeth. Like...right now."

After her came...the Stoll brothers. "THEIR COMING!"

"Travis? Connor?" I asked.

"Technically..." Conner...or Travis explained. "We're Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum. But never mind that their-"

"STOP! THERE THEY ARE!" That...was unmistakablely...Thalia...or in this world...

"The red queen." Percy whispered. Her guards came around the long table, knocking off the plate of cookies...and trust me...nobody was happy about that...especially Nico. The guards, dressed up as lightning bolts (don't worry. I don't get it either). They grabbed me, Percy, Nico, Bianca, and the Stoll brothers. Somehow, Mr. D got away...taking the grapes with him (what about the cookies? idiot..).

Thalia took us to her castle with was dark and gloomy. She took us all to the throne room.

"So...Annabeth...why are you here?" she asked.

"I-I don't know." I managed.

"Leave Annie alone!" Oh, Percy. One of these days your gonna get hurt defending me. It's sweet though.

"Oh shut up." Thalia demanded. Percy pouted. "My sister always thought that you would come back. Looks like she was right."

"Thalia," I said confused. "You don't have a sister."

"Why yes I do. The white que-princess. Now, GUARDS! Take them to the dungeon!"

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" someone demanded, bursting through the large door. It was Silena Bauregard. She was dressed up in a beautiful sparkly white dress with pink accents and a white rose tucked behind her ear. "Hi."

"Hi, little sister."

"I am the White Queen!"

"Fine. White Princess." She stuck out her tounge and so did Silena.

"You will not take these children to the dungeon!" Children? She's as old as we are!

"Fine..." I could tell she had an idea. "How about little Annie here fights for you and the ?ta? fights for me. If Annie fights for me, I'll give you my crown." Everyone gasped. I was worried.

"It was my crown first anyways." Silena pouted. "Fine. Come." All of us rose and followed the White Queen back to her palace. It was a lot different then the Red Queen's palace. It was happy and girl's and boys were all beautiful and they were chasing each other. I wished I could play with them instead of having to fight the whatever Thalia said.

I was dressed in armor and Grover-with his goat behind, Bianca, Cheshire-Mr. Chiron, Nico, Percy, the Stoll twins and Silena stood behind me. There was also the white queen's army who were also dressed in armor decorated with grundge hearts. My armor was gold and decorated with antique style flowers.

Soon came Thalia and her army...still dressed up like lightning bolts. Her monster was nowhere to be seen.

"Are you ready, sister?" Thalia asked.

"Of course!" Silena said proudly. She turned to me and whispered something in my ear. "May Aphrodite be with you."

The ground started rumbling and I heard roars that sounded like a bull. Soon I realized that ?ta? is greek for Minotaur.

"Annie, please don't." Percy begged.

"It's just a dream. I-I'll be fine. I think." I tried.

"Then take this." He handed me a ball point pen. "I know, I know. It's a pen. Just rember. Click it."

The ground around us was designed like a checker board...I liked it. I shook my head. "Focus." The minitaur roared to signal that the battle was starting. It bent down to try to eat me but I rolled out of it's way. Then I remembered. 'Click it.'

I clicked the pen and it turned into a sword. On the blade was engraved Anaklosmus. I had no idea what that meant. I shook my head again. "FOCUS!" I swung at the minotaurs snout...but I missed. It brought down it's head and it cut me with one of it's horns. "OW!" It hurt even though it was just a dream. Time seemed to speed up and before I knew it, I had one of the minotaurs horns in my hands and I had already driven it threw its stomach.

It bellowed and turned into gold dust. Everyone on the White Queen's side cheered. The crown on Thalia's head magically floated over onto Silena's head.

"Aww. I missed that feeling." Silena said happily. "Thank you, Annabeth."

"Annie? Annie?" That was Percy but when I looked at him in my dream he hadn't seen anything. My dream froze and I woke up. Percy was hovering over me, trying to wake me up. "Hey...look who's up?" he laughed.

"I had the strangest dream." I said, still dazed.

"What was it about."

"It was like Alice in Wonderland. I had to fight the minotaur, and all the pain felt real!" He hugged me.

"Don't worry. It's snack time. Come on." He stood up. I pulled up my sleeve and where the minotaur horn scratched me...the mark was still there. "Are you coming or not?"

"Yeah." I stood up and walked over to him. He held out his hand and I happily took it. "You know what, Percy?"

"What?"

"I think you'd look good in a top hat." 


	6. Prank

Percy's Pov

Class today was okay...I guess. Mr. Chiron had to go to some family party so Mr. D was our substitute. Yippee...not. He paid absolute no attention to us. One of us could be on the ground, on fire, and screaming and he wouldn't care. He'd just sit and sip his diet (eww) coke and mumble something about wine. Must be some kind of game or something. I don't know.

Anyways, for special classes we went to gym. We played dodge ball...but someone new came in. She had red hair and a freckle covered face. She immidiatly came up to me and started rumbling on.

"HI! MY NAME'S RACHEL! WHAT'S YOURS?" She kept on asking stupid questions. Finnally I had enough of it.

"GO AWAY!" I screamed. "YOUR ANNOYING ME! CAN'T YOU SEE ANNIE AND I ARE TRYING TO HAVE A CONVER-A CONV-UGH! CAN'T YOU SEE WE'RE TRYING TO TALK?" She started whimpering and ran off. I didn't care 'cause Annie and I were having a serious conversation.

"Have you seen the 120 pack of crayons? It comes with a special prize and everything!" Annie exclaimed.

"WHAT? NO WAY?" I asked. See? Don't you think this is quite important? Stupid Rachel. Good riddance. "We should put our money together and get them!"

"Totally!"

Later that day, me, Annie, Nico and the Stoll brothers decided to pull a prank on Luke. Maybe then he'll have second thoughts about messing with my Annie. Grover and Thalia stayed out of it. Grover didn't want to get in trouble, and Thalia thought the we should give Luke sympathy because we have no idea what he's going through, BLAH BLAH BLAH!

The five of us snuck down to the art room. Miss S had let us take a huge (and I mean like HUGE!) piece of paper and she let us color it. We drew a picture of Luke. We made him look short and stubby with lots of crazy stuff. In the top corner we wrote MYTH-O-MAGIC. Right underneath the picture of Luke we put 'Luke Cast'. Actually, nobody knew how to spell his last name so we marked it out and put 'Luke. Attack points...0. Meany points...too many to count.' We didn't know where to put it so we put it right on the 'Magic Carpet' so everyone could see. Everyone laughed. Luke picked it up and tried to tear it in half but he couldn't which kind of made of laugh our pants off. (not for real on the pants of part...)

The good thing about having Mr. D as a teacher is that he doesn't care if you play pranks and stuff. Plus, you never get in real bad trouble. I mean no snack time. OOOO! I'm shaking in my uh...let's see...tennishoes! At lunch time I had an extra blue cookie so I gave it to Annie. She loved it!

"My stepmother never makes any cookies for me. Just my half brothers." Annabeth said. Member what I said about slapping that b-...not gonna say it...not gonna say it.

"My mom could always make some for you. She loves to make cookies and stuff. Hey! You know what we should do?"

"What?"

"You, me, Grover, Thalia, Nico and even Bianca should go bowling sometime."

"I love the idea but...Percy. I can't hold up a bowling ball."

"They have a little section in the back for little kids at the bowling alley on 6th avenue."

"Okay. Sounds like a plan."

~Authors Notes~

So what did you think. I'm gonna do some research on Tratie (Travis and Katie) so I can have an episode about them cause I had a request...so..yeah. And i still don't know how to start and entire new chapter so plz help. Oh and my art teachers name is Miss S. Her last name is really long so you can see why we call her Miss S. Hope you liked the story!  



	7. Tratie&Bowling

(2 chapters in one okay? ~owlgrl1289)

Chapter 1-Travis's POV

I saw Katie working on her arts and crafts project. She had a bunch of grass on it... She walked away after adding a few extra touches. She went over to the play house and started playing dolls. I don't get the point of dolls...can someone please explain? Anyways, I found Connor bouncing a bouncy-ball that he stole from some random kid.

"Hey, Connor?" I asked, scaring him.

"Woah! Dude! What?" he asked, surprised. His (well not really his but you know he st-oh you get the point) bouncy-ball bounced above him and landed and his head. "Ouch. Stupid little no good bouncy ball. I don't even like pink."

"Hey! Earth to Connor!"

"WHAT!"

"Look," I said pointing to Katie's project. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Uh...no."

"Ugh. Mom packed us chocolate bunnies. Let's put 'em in the grass on her project as a prank!"

"Okay." he said almost immidiatly. I know. I know. That's mean...you shouldn't do that...blah blah blah. Who are you my mom? Okay nevermind that. Connor and me got in our lunch boxes and got out the chocolate bunnies. We knew we didn't have a lot of time, so we did a real half-cookie job.

Katie came back into class just as we finished. "What the?" she whispered. She lifted her head and we met eyes. Her eyes were beautiful. Big and sparkly. They were even better then action figures. Yeah. That's serious. "You..." She walked over to us. "Travis! Connor! What did you do that for?"

Connor had already ran off. Grr. I'll get him for that. I know! I'll short-sheet his bed. Oh...back to Katie. She gently slapped me upside the head and I blew my bangs out of my face. She paused and we stared into each others eyes. Then she gently slapped my arm and began to walk away. "Katie," I said grabbing her wrist. I let my hand slide down into her's. "I'm sorry." I side smiled. "It was all Connor's idea." She sighed. "Meet me at the swings at recess, k?"

It took her a while but finally, "Yeah.K." She smiled and so did I. Yes. Finally.

Katie's POV

Yes. Finally. I have been waiting soo long for this. HOLY COOKIES I'M SO HAPPY! EEEEP! Okay, Katie. Calm down. Calm down. Recess is in two minutes. Your calm, cool, and collective. It's only a date with Travis Stoll. The Travis with his beautiful curly brown hair and brown eyes and...Gosh. Yippee. I'm so happy. Now, I have to get the cookies out of my project before they melt. I skipped off to my project.

When I went outside to meet Travis, I was a little late. I was making sure all the bunnies got out of my grass...and I was making sure I looked okay. He was by the swings, but he was bickering with his brother. Loudly.

"Go away. Shoo." Travis ordered.

"Why? Have a date?" Connor taunted.

"Ugh. Just go!"

"Fine. Sheesh."

I walked up laughing. "You guys know how funny you look when you argue right?"

"Yeah."

"Sorry I'm late." I said, taking a sudden intrest in my flip-flops.

"It's okay. I saved a seat just for you." I looked over at the swing to his left. It had whip cream all over it.

"Travis?"

"Yeah."

"How am I supposed to sit there?"

"You don't." He stood up and put his jacket over the whip cream. He sat there as I threw him a questioning look. "You sit there." He pointed to the swing where he was just sitting. Awww. Sweet as cookies, isn't he? I think he's stolen my heart.

Travis's POV

We sat and laughed and talked about almost everything. When it was time to go inside, I stayed back for a bit. Connor came running up to me. He noticed that I was smiling like crazy.

"What'd ya steal?" he said, rocking back and fourth on his heels.

"I think," I said, dreamily. "I just stole Katie Gardener's heart."

Chapter 2-Percy's POV

Grover, Annie, me, Nico, Bianca and Thalia went bowling on Saturday with my mom. Grover picked out a bowling ball that was green, I picked out a blue one, Annie picked a gold one, Nico got a black one, Bianca got a pink one, and Thalia got a silver one. We started out on teams. Grover, Annie and me against Thalia, Nico and Bianca. My mom kept score..even though there was a machine. My mom ordered us all root beers and pizza.

We all gave ourselves team names. Me and Annabeth let Grover pick, so we were the Green Team. Thalia, Bianca, and Nico were the Dream Team.

In the end, Thalia bowled a strike, which won them the game. "Way-to-go Thalia!" Nico exclaimed. They hugged each other then realized what they were doing. They stepped two big steps apart from each other. After a few seconds, they stepped back to each other, shoulder to shoulder. Anniebeth and I fist bumps 'cause we've been trying to get them together. I put my arm around her shoulder and kissed her on the cheek.  



	8. A Little Thalico Maybe?

Thalia's POV

I was a little late to class thanks to my mom. Grr. I saw Nico unpacking his backpack. He pulled out a bunch of figurines. He sat them down on a table and started playing with them. I walked over to him and sat across from him. "Hey."

"Hey, Thalia. Wanna play?"

"Sure!" I picked up one of the figures. "Who's this." He looked it over.

"That's uh...oh. That's Zeus. King of the gods and ruler of the sky."

"I'll be him. Who are you?"

"Hades. God of the Underworld."

"Cool." We started playing. "Pew pew. Lightning bolt. Shock!" He made Hades look like he was falling backwards.

"Ahhh. Nooo. Ha! Pow pow. Darkness!"

"Ahhh. I can't see!"

"Ha ha ha."

"Shock shock shock!"

"Noooooo. Curse you Zeus!" Thunder boomed outside. "Calm down, Zeus." we laughed. "You win Thalia."

"Thanks to my lighting bolts." We laughed again. "So...what's your mom like." He looked down. "Don't worry. My don't really have a mom either."

"What do you mean?"

"My mom always told me that my dad died right before I was born. She was so upset she started taking these wierd stuff. 'Magic pills' is what she called 'em."

"I don't have any parents at all."

"I'd rather have no mom." He walked over and hugged me. "Thanks."

Percy's POV

"Hey, Annie? Look." I pointed to Nico and Thalia.

"Aww. Finally." she said. Luke came from behind and grabbed her hat. "What? Luke! Give it back!" He dangled it over her and she jumped to grab it, but she couldn't reach it.

"STOP IT!" I ordered.

"Shut up." he said without even looking at me. Annie finally gave up. She crossed her arms over her chest, sat down, and started crying. "Wow." He tucked her hat into her back pocket and walked away. I sat down beside her.

"It's okay, Annie. Why is your hat so important to you? If you don't want to tell me it's fine." She'd never told me why her hat was so important but I think I knew why. She held up her head and tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear. She took a shaky breath.

"It's the only thing I have of my real mother. I've never met her and that's all I have. She gave it to my father before she died. My dad told me that she said that it would save my life one of these days. I don't even know what that means! My dad says that she was smart and wise and i'll never no her!"

"I know how you feel," I said, side hugging her. "My dad's lost at sea." I stood up. "Wait here."

I walked over to where he was. He was playing with Annabeth's hat. Putting it on then throwing it on the ground. Grrr. "Luke! Would you just give Annie her hat back?"

"Um...let's see. No."

"What the cookies is your problem!"

"Some day. Some day soon...you'll know what my problem is."

"What do you mean?"

"Have you ever hid in a closet from someone you loved...and no. I don't mean hide and go seek. I mean like you were really scared."

"Well, no."

"I have. Why do you think a lot of the kids here only have one parent."

"Well-HEY! Your just trying to throw me off guard!"

"You know what, Jackson?"

"What..."

"I'll give you little Annie's hat, just 'cause."

"What?"

"Just 'cause someday real close you'll be going through the same denial that I'm going through. The betrayal by someone you love. So don't be so surprised when that day comes." He walked passed me, putting Anniebeth's hat on my head sideways. I walked over to Annie and handed her her hat. She was so happy she jumped on my and giggled like crazy. She was cute when she giggled, but Luke's words were echoing in my head, over and over and over. What was he talking about?

~Authors Notes~

If you don't get what Luke's talking about just tell me and I'll explain. K? Just say in the reveiw, I don't get it. But if you don't have an account i cant answer you so...yeah. There will only be a few chapters left before i start a new story and start a sequel so yah!


	9. That's One Wierd Ice Cream Shop!

Percy's Pov

I AM SO BORED! There is nothing to do! Chiron's gone. Another family party. What the cookies do they do at their family parties? Oh well. Anniebeth's gone. Poo. There is absolutely nothing to do. Mr. D is our sub. Double poo. I hate Mr. D. Stupid little grr. He always grumbles about how he only has like 100 years left here. HE WON'T EVEN LIVE THAT LONG! He's already like 44 or something. Jeez.

Mr. D wasn't paying attention, so I came up with a plan. I thought about including someone else. Thalia? She'd say no. Grover? He'd tell. Nico? Yes.

"Hey Nico?"

"What, Percy?"

"You wanna sneak outta class with me?"

"Sure." he replied, almost immidiatly.

"Okay."

We snuck over to the windows. Luckily, we were the perfect size and we slid right threw. We looked back and made sure that nobody noticed. Nope. We bent down and crawled until there were no more windows.

"So...what are we doing?" Nico asked.

"We're gonna go see Annie. Have some fun, you know?"

"Anything to get out of that Hades Hole."

"What?"

"King of the Underworld."

"Oh. Oh I get it...I think. Come on."

"Wait." He put a hand on my shoulder to stop me. "We don't even know where she lives."

"I do."

"Where?" he said, all cocky-like. He folded his arms of his chest.

"Just around the block. Just look for the gold door with an owl on it."

"An owl?"

"I dunno." I started to cross the street with Nico right behind me. There were a lot of houses, but Annies was the only one with a gold door...and an owl. "Now. We have to go up the spiral stairs and that door," I said pointing to another gold/owl door. "Is the door to her bedroom."

"Cool." Nico said looking up. "Let's go." He led the way as we walked up the stairs. We carefully tapped our fingertips on the door. Finally the door opened. It was Annie.

"W-What are you guys doing here?" she sniffled.

"Nice to see you to." Nico smerked. I elbowed him.

"Chiron's gone," I explained." And Mr. D was our sub. Of course, he payed no attention. We were bored so we snuck out and came here."

"Aww. Thanks guys." She wiped a tear out of her eye.

"What's wrong." I asked.

"My nasty stepmother." She crossed her arms angrily. "She hit me 'cause I was playing with my half-brothers again. Ugh." She stomped her foot. I took her hand.

"Come on. Let's go have some fun."

"O-Okay!" She grabbed her backpack and we all ran down the steps.

"Soo...what's with the owl on the door?" Nico asked.

"Somethin' 'bout my real mom." she replied.

"Ooo. Ice cream shop!" Nico screamed. He started running and Annie and I ran to catch up with him.

"NICO! NICO!" we called. He ran into the doors and up to the counter. We almost bumped into him when we stopped. We were all panting when the lady came up to the counter. 'Aunty Em' is what her name tag read. She had a black wrap around her hair and dark sunglasses on. None of us could see her eyes.

"Why hello there, young ones. Shouldn't you all be in school?" she asked.

"Y-yes, ma'am." Nico said, pretending to be scared and said. "W-we don't h-have any parents so we can't go to school. We-well...we're starving but we don't have any money."

"That's alright. What are your names?"

"I-I'm Nico. This is my sister Annie. And our brother Percy."

"Oh." I could've sworn I heard snakes hissing. Oh well. Free ice cream. "What do you want, dearies?" Nico perked up right then and there.

"I want...a banana sundea. Extra chocolate."

"I just want a hot fudge sundea." Annie said.

"Blueberry sundea." I said.

"Coming right up." And with that, she was gone. The three of us went over and picked out a table.

"Is it just me, or does she seem a little weird?" Annabeth asked.

"I know." I said.

"Lighten up guys. Free ice cream!" Nico ordered.

"I guess your right..."

Aunty Em came over with our ice cream. "There you go, dears." I heard snakes...again. We ate our ice cream happily. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Aunty Em take of her black head wrap, and let's just say...she doesn't have hair.

".God. Guys look!" I ordered. They turned around and quickly turned back. We picked up our ice cream and ran outside. "Did you guys see that?"

"What? The snake hair." Nico asked.

"Yeah." Annabeth replied. "I think we all saw that." 


	10. Aww

Thalico

Nico's Pov

I saw Thalia coloring a picture. I went over to her, sat down, and began to ask questions. "Hey. What are you drawing?"

"I...don't really know." she replied, looking up.

"Looks like a lighting bolt type thing, if you ask me." She laughed silently.

"Yeah. I guess it kinda does. You wanna help?"

"Uh...sure." I sat down beside her and picked up a crayon. Pink. Honest to cookies, I did not mean to pick up pink. I quickly put it back and grabbed gold before she noticed. I don't think she did.

Thalia's Pov

In case your wondering, yes. I did see him pick up the pink crayon. But when I saw how fast he put it back, I decided I'd let it slide. I blew my bangs out of my face. I could see him looking in my eyes.

Nico's Pov

Wow. Her eyes. Electric blue. She looked at me. It took me a few seconds to realize what we were doing. I quickly looked down.

Thalia's Pov

Wow. His eyes. Chocolate brown. That's the best kind, ya know? He quickly looked down. I smiled. He looks just like his sister. She's pretty.

"I like the pink in your hair." Nico said. I folded a strand of my hair behind my ear. I always do that when someone says something nice to me.

"Thanks. I like yours too." Ugh. How lame is that. He laughed.

"Mine looks like a rat's nest."

"It does not. It's cute."

"Sure. God. You sound like my sister." I elbowed him teasingly. Once we were done coloring, I held up the picture.

"Well, I think we did uh..."

"A really bad job."

"Yeah." We laughed. "What should we do with it?"

"Um...we could give it to Mr. Chiron." he suggested.

"Okay." We jumped out of our seats and walked over to Mr. Chiron, who was reading a Latin book. He looked at us. "Hello Thalia. Nico."

"Hi." we replied.

"What can I do for you two?"

"We colored you a picture." I said.

"Hmmm. A lightning bolt." he replied.

"I added the skulls." Nico said.

"Very nice. Colorful. Creative. Thank you."

"Your welcome." we said. We walked off.

Tratie

Travis's Pov

Mr. Chiron gave us a plastic see through cup. We filled it with soil. We had to put seeds in it. I don't know why, but I could not plant that dang seed! Ugh. I looked over. Katie had no trouble at all. She dug a perfect hole, and dropped the seed in perfectly. I have no idea why, but she has this thing about her that makes it so easy for her to deal with flowers and stuff. Is that a girl thing? Finally, I gave up.

"Hey! Katie! Come here!" I called.

"What do you want Travis?"

"I cannot plant these darn seeds! How do you plant them so easily?"

"I don't know. It's just...peaceful. So...you want me to help you plant?"

"YES!"

"Okay."

Katie's Pov

I took ahold of his two index fingers and helped him dig a hole. "Now," I said, picking up a seed. I handed it to him. "Put this in the hole." He dropped it in. I took his fingers again and covered the hole. "There."

"Thanks Katie." he asked.

"No prob."

Percabeth

Annabeth's Pov

I was on the swings when Percy came over to me. "Hey Percy."

"Hey Annie." He sat down on the swing next to me. "Wanna play hide and go seek?"

"Sure. But your it. Count to ten." I stood up and ran.

Percy's Pov

I began to count. "..4.10! Ready or not. Here I come!" I began to search. I looked all around. Finally, through a crack, I saw someone with blonde, princess curls. "I see you!" I shouted. She came out of hiding.

"POO ON STIKIN' YOU!" She said, stomping over to me. "You go hide now."

"Okay." I ran off.

Annabeth's Pov

I counted. "..9.10! Ready or not! Here I come!" I ran all around. I looked everywhere. Finally, I saw a bright blue shirt. I silently walked over to him. "I found you!" But it wasn't Percy.

"Hi Annabeth." Luke said.

"Humph. Don't talk to me."

"I'm sorry. You wanna see something cool?" He held up his fist. I couldn't see what was inside.

"Well...sure." He slowly unfolded his hand.

"SPIDER!" He threw the spider in my direction. I screamed and started swatting myself, making sure there was no spider on me. About 4 secends later, Percy ran up.

"Annabeth. What happend?"

"Luke...and...spider..he..threw...it." I shuddered. He hugged me and I realized I was crying.

"It's okay." He started poking me.

"Stop..." I laughed. "Stop it!" I couldn't stop giggling. I smiled. Percy always knows how to make me do that.

~Author's Notes~

I think what I'm going to do is do one more couple story and then the final chapter (unless I get more ideas). Then I'm gonna start a new story where there at camp half blood. If you have a favorite couple you'd like me to include next time, just message me or put the name of them in a review. 


	11. Aww 2

Chrilisse

Chris's Pov

I saw Clarisse beating up a...you guessed it...first grader. A year older than her! Wow! I walked over to her to stop her. "Clarisse! Stop!" She turned to me and her face softened.

"Huh? Oh yeah. I was just uh-" She turned to the first grader. "What are you waiting for. Leave." He ran off. "Hi Chris."

Clarisse's Pov

How stupid am I? There's something about Chris that just...I don't know...makes me soften up. Grr. Stupid girly instincs.

"Hey Clarisse. Why were you about to beat up that first grader?"

"Well...he said that I couldn't beat him up then I said that I could and then he said to bring it so I brought it and then you came over here and stopped me."

"Okay... you wanna go play basketball?"

"Sure. Bet ya I'm gonna get there first." I ran off.

Chris's Pov

I ran after her, three steps behind. She got there before me.

"Ha!" She gloated.

"Okay, okay. You beat me."

"Aww. Don't cry about Chris."

"Grr." I started to run after her. I tagged her then grabbed a basket ball. I threw it up and it went in the basket. "Ha!"

"Anyone can do that." She took the ball from me, threw it up, and watched it fall down.

"Anyone?" I asked.

"Okay, maybe not everyone."

"Aww. Don't cry about Clarisse." I taunted. She laughed.

Chilena

Charle's Pov

I looked all over for Silena. I finally found her but it looked like she was having a really bad day. I decided to do something about it. Yup. I'm gonna do something about it. Let's see. What do girls like.

Giggling, Pink, Dolls, Flowers, Coo-FLOWERS!

Silena loves flowers! But where am I gonna get flowers? I know! There's some bushes by the school fence. Yes!

I picked a lot of flowers. Most of 'em I dropped. I picked them up. Everybody stared. I walked over to Silena. "Hey Silena. I got you something."

Silena's Pov

Charlie held up the flowers. "Oh my God!" I exclaimed. "These are just amazing. Absolutley beautiful!"

"Good. I thought they would cheer you up."

"They certainly did!"

~Author's Notes~

I'm going to make start a new story! There going to be in highschool! Yah! Let's throw a party!

~Notice!~

Sea of Monsters is coming out in 2012...I think. I've heard that casting for Thalia will soon begin! They want a good punkinsh girl who's not afraid to have some of her hair dyed pink. Even though Thalia plays a small role in Sea of Mosters...they want her to have a good set up for Titan's Curse! 


	12. Your so not gettin my cookie

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"What do you think, Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth said.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...I give up."

"I'm drawing stupid."

"Oh yeah. Who for?"

"No one." she snapped.

"Really? It looks like it's for someone..." I said rocking back and forth on my heels.

"It's for no one."

"Come on, Wise Girl. I know who it's foooorrr!"

"Oh really?" she asked. "Who?"

"That's what I thought. Go away and I'll let you have my cookie at snack time."

"Kewl." I walked off.

"Idiot. There's no way i'm Giving him my cookie." I thought i heard Annabeth say. nah. I'm soo getting that cookie.

"Hey PercY." Grover said. He and Nico were walking towards me. "Watcha doin?"

"What does it look like i'm doin?"

"A whole lotta nothin..." Nico said.

"Pretty much."

*Annabeth's Pov*

"Hey Annabeth. Whatcha workin on?" Thalia asked.

"A birthday card for Percy."

"Oh yeah. His birthday's tomorrow."

"Yup so i'm makin this."

"It looks like really awesome."

"Thanks Thal."  
-

~Author's NOtes

Sorry its so short but this is the first new chapter yay! lots of more fluffy love and stuffz! 


	13. Percy's bringin' sexy back!

"Uh Percy..." Annabeth said.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm bringin' sexy back! Oh yeah."

"Just because it's your birthday," Annabeth said. "doesn't mean you can act extra stupid."

"Sure it does." I said.

"YOur an Idiot, Seaweed Brain." she laughed.

"Well your a-a uh..."

"That's what I thought." Annabeth smiled, rolled her eyes again, and walked off. But first she handed me a piece of paper. "Happy birthday. Love Anniebeth." she wrote in bubble letters. She colored them in blue and colored the rest of the paper green. My two favorite colors. Then I noticed something at the bottom. It read "I'm not giving you my cookie.".

"Dang it!" I said.

Later that day, my mom brought in blue cookies for class. She set out napkins and then put two cookies on each one. We all said thank you and started eating. I sat by Annabeth, Thalia, Grover, Travis, Connor and Nico. "Hey Percy?" Annabeth said.

"Yeah?" I said, a mouthful of cookies.

"Uh who's that guy talking to your mom?"

"He kinda looks like you." Nico noticed. Thalia and Grover nodded. Travis and Connor said, "Totally." We all turned around. It was a tall guy with black hair that looked like it had seen to much salt water. He wore a hawaiin style shirt and kacki shorts. We wore flip flops two. He and my mom were talking really seriously (the kind of talk my mom gives me when I don't clean my room). Then three other guys and a woman came in. One of the guys had long black hair and a beard. He was wearing a suit. The other guy looked like a biker. He had curly black hair, pale white skin, and had a helmet in his hand. The woman was tall with black hair and stormy gray eyes. She was wearing a white and gold grecian dress and greek sandals. The third guy was wearing a jogging suit and had a cell phone in his hand. His shoes was what made me look again. They had wings on them. Then I noticed Luke. He was sitting with Charlie and Silena. He got up and ran and hugged the man in the track suit. The man hugged him back and then whispered something to Luke and he went back to his seat. Then they were all yelling at each other but no one understood because it was in greek (which I don't know how I Know). My mom had already walked off. They all stormed out of the classroom and Mr. Chiron Followed.

"That guy in the suit looked like you!" Annabeth said to Thalia.

"That girl looked like you!" Thalia said.

"That biker dude looked like you!" I said to Nico.

"That paradise dude looked like you!" he replied.

"And that guy," Annabeth said. "Looked like Luke and you Guys." she said to Travis and COnnor. I looked at Grover.

"Grover..." I said. "What's wrong?"

"n-n-n-nothing." he replied nervously.

"How weird was that?" 


	14. Prank Calling

"How weird was yesterday when all these people came in?" I said to Annabeth as we got off the bus.

"Very. Especially since they all looked like us." she replied. We walked into school and down the hallway that was lined with paper cut out shapes so kindergartners don't get lost. "I wonder why Luke hugged that guy..."

"I don't know." we walked into class. We were the only ones there. Except for Luke. He was sitting in one of the corners reading a book. "Do you want to find out?" I asked as he got up and started walking towards us.

"Look guys," Luke said. I am really sorry about everything I've done. I was going through a hard time and I should have never took it out on you. I'm so sorry Annabeth."

"It's okay, Luke." we said.

"Do you know who those people were who came in yesterday?" Annabeth asked.

"Uh-uh-no. Not at all." he said nervously.

"Then why did you go up and hug that one guy?"

"I'll tell you guys another day. I gotta go talk to some other people. Bye."

"Bye." Annabeth and I said. "How strange was that?" I asked.

"Strange. But...strangely good." Annabeth said.

"Good. I want Luke and all of us to be friends. So what are you doing this weekend?"

"I'm having a slumber party."

"Cool. I'm having a sleep over."

"Percy, their the same thing."

"No their not."

"Yes they are." Annabeth argued.

"No their not."

"No thier not."

"Yes they are. Dang it, Annabeth!"

I decided to invite Luke to my sleep over. I also invited Grover, Nico, the Stoll twins, Chris, and Charlie.

~Annabeth's Pov

I invited Thalia, Selina, Clarisse (Selina made me), Katie, Juniper, and Bianca.

"So what are we doing first?" Katie asked.

"MAKEOVERS!" Selina squealed.

"Uh...no." Clarisse said.

"Aww pooey." Selina started to pout. "Later?"

"Yeah fine."

"How about prank calling?" I said.

"YEAH!"

"But who?" Juniper asked.

"What about the boys?" Bianca asked.

"YEAH!" I ran and got the phone then sat back down in the little circle we had all made. I dialed Percy's number and put it on speaker.

"Heyy." he said.

"Hey is your refridgerator running?" I asked as everybody giggled.

"Actually yes," Nico said. "So if you don't mind hanging up so we can go catch it?"

"Actually your refridgerator's with us. We kidnapped it." Thalia said in her evil voice.

"Hey!" Nico said sadly. "We put or cookies and milk in that! Give it back!" he whined.

"NEVER!" We hung up.

"Here let me see that." Katie said. I handed Katie the phone. She dialed a number and put it on speaker.

"Hello?" Percy answered.

"Hello," Katie said, making her voice sound older. "It's Travis and Connor's mom. Can I speak to Travis?"

"Sure."

"Yeah?" Travis said.

"Hey Travis it's Katie. What would you say if I told you I was wearing a really short mini skirt?"

"Heh heh...prettyyy..." We all laughed and hung up.

~To Be Continued~

A/N

Ok so this is a cute idea huh? so um...tell me a couple (that were both invited to a sleepover) that i can make the be involved in the prank cally thingy with eachother. I've all ready done Percabeth Thalico and Tratie. So plz review and tell me the couple you'd like and i'll start thinking about it. And sorry it took so long. I've been playing New Super Mario Bros and Kingdom Hearts Re:coded. They are both awesome! Lol!


	15. Don't Tell Anyone

A/N~They are still in kindergarten...if they weren't I would change the name of the story

Percy's Pov~At the sleep over

I handed the phone to Grover. "What?" he asked.

"Call the girls."

"Why?"

"'Cause we're gonna prank call them."

"Are you sure we're smart enough?" Nico asked.

"Of cour-how smart do you have to be to make a prank call...that's what your asking...?"

"Yeah. The girls are smart so...they come up with good pranks. I swear i bout screamed when they said the frigde was gone with our cookies..." Nico said. Everyone nodded. Then...the phone rang. It was like a horror movie. Everybody gasped and hid behind there pillows. You could almost here the scary music and the girls evil laughs that had to be on the other line. I threw the phone to Grover. He shook his head and threw it back. We played hot potato. "OH FINE!" I asnwered the phone. "Hello?"

"Heyy." It was Annabeth. "Percy...I was wondering-"

"No our fridge isn't running..."

~Monday at school

"I still wanna know who those people were that came in on your birthday." Annabeth said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because there they are right there." Annabeth pointed to the doorway. was standing there talking to the five. people that came in on my birthday. They all walked out into the hallway. Annabeth, me, Thalia, the Stoll brothers, and Nico followed. We hid behind eithere side of the doorway, but we could still see and hear them.

"What are they doing here?" Travis asked.

"Shut up and we'll find out." Thalia said.

"We just want to make sure our children are alright." the woman said.

"I understand," Chiron said. "But we can't risk them finding out until they are at the proper age."

"Chiron," the guy in the beach clothes said. "We wouldn't be here if we didn't think it was important."

"I am here to make sure all your children are safe and I will continue to do that until they no longer need. But if Nico, Thalia, Percy, Annabeth, Travis, Connor find out about you it could put them in so much danger...Luke already knows..." Chiron looked at the guy in the jumpsuit.

"I couldn't help it..." he said. "Luke needed to know why I was always gone."

"I'm sorry but I only have the children's best intrest at hand. It's safer this way that they don't know your their parents. Tell that to Aphrodite, Hapheastus, and Ares that Selina, Charlie and Clarisse are safe. And Hermes, don't tell Chris why you were gone. He's in better condition then Luke was."

We all had heard enough. "Those people," Annabeth said.

"They're our parents." Thalia said.

"That's why they all look like us." Nico said.

"But...I always thought my dad was lost at sea." I said.

"I always thought my mom was murdered." Annabeth said.

"My mom told me my dad just up and left us." Thalia said.

"Bianca told me that our dad killed himself after our mom died." Nico said.

"Our mom told us that our dad was killed in a car crash." Connor said. Travis nodded.

"It was all lies..." I said.

"But you heard what Chiron said," Annabeth told us. "It was all for our safety."

"This stay's between all of us." Thalia said.

"Agreed." Nico nodded. Everyone nodded.

"Don't tell anyone."  



	16. AN Please Read

Names/Couples/Genres

1. Deep Scars/Percabeth & other couples/love hurt story

2. That's Our Girl/Percabeth and other couples/family romance story

3. I Can Feel The Pressure/Percabeth and other couples/higschool story

4. LaLa/Percabeth and other couples/songfic story

5. Jade Cunnington/JadexMalcolm and other couples/oc story

6. Who Is It?/Percabeth and other couples/oc story

Summaries!

1. Deep Scars/Percy's dead. Annabeth's heartbroken. Nico loves Thalia. Thalia leaves the huntresses for Nico. Artemis hates Nico. Annabeth goes nuts. Is Percy really dead? Find out!

2. That's Our Girl/Percy and Annabeth's daughter is going to be homeschooled. Nico and Thalia are pregnant! Katie and Travis get married. Grover and Juniper are adopting? Lots is going on to our favorite PJO couples...(sequel to Old Enemies against New Heroes)

3. I Can Feel The Pressure/Cliques. Oh my the cliques. Annoying teachers. Impossible preps. Monsters! Eek! How will they survive? I'll tell ya...love.

4. LaLa/Taylor Swift, Paramore, AAR, Chasing Cars, Ashlee Simpson, One Republic, ect. All songfics about our favorite PJO couples.

5. Jade Cunnington/ Jade Cunnington is a daughter of Hermes and is new at CHB. Jade crushes on Malcolm, son of Athena, and he crushes back. When the whole camp is under attack she is the only one who can help.

6. Who Is It?/ Someone at camp half blood has disappeared. Who is it? Well. Everyone is having dreams about a girl who keeps asking "What kind of flowers are in that vase?". Who is it? Find out!

Well I hope they sound exciting. I'm not sure when I'll start em' but this is a reminder to myself so I don't forget to write them. They are all about PJO! And for you that also read my story PJATO Goes to Kindergarten I'll still keep it going...(I might even make it a never ending story...but would anyone keep reading it?)


	17. What the Cookies?

"So what do we do now?" I asked. Travis, Connor, Annabeth, Thalia and I were sitting in a circle. Nico was still spying.

"What do you mean?" Annabeth asked.

"Apparently Katie, Selina, Charlie, Clarisse, and Chris were lied to about their parents too." Nico said, sitting down. "I don't know about anybody else... I left because they started fighting. Are we dreaming or something?"

"Sadly," Thalia said. "No."

"I can't believe we were lied to." Travis said.

"It was for our safety." Annabeth mentioned, thinking on the bright side.

"I know and I understand," Connor came in. "But to go to the extreme and tell us that they died? Why not just tell us they were on a business trip?"

"What about Grover?" I asked.

"Ah man..." Nico said, falling backwards onto his back. "Can we tell him?"

"I don't know," Annabeth said. "Maybe we should."

"But would he understand?" I asked.

"Would he think we were messing with him?" Thalia said.

"What about Katie?" Travis asked. "And Selina, Charlie, Clarisse, and Chris." he quickly added. "They have a right to know, don't they?"

"Would that just put them in danger?" Connor said. "Can we risk that?"

"We might have to." Annabeth said. "What if Grover knows? Remember when those people came in on Percy's birthday? Grover started talking to them... bowing to them before they left. Maybe he knows them?"

"I don't know." I said.

"Grover!" Annabeth called. He came over. "Look out the hallway." He did, bowed, them came back to us. "Who are those people?"

"Go-nobodies." he stuttered.

"Why were you bowing to them?" He looked around nervously. "Grover. We know their our parents. And we know that we're not supposed to know about them."

"I-uh-well..." He pulled something out of his pocket and started to play something. It was So Yesterday. "DANG IT! Wrong song!" He started blowing again. It was something soft...slowly I began to get tired...I could see the same thing happening to everyone else...vision...blurry...Percy...tired...

~A/N

So...Grover's playing his reed pipes to make everyone forget...but should they forget? Tell Me. Sorry It Was Short!


	18. Percy Learns to Draw a Chibi

"What the fugdesticks...?" I said. Grover was nudging all of us awake. "What happened?"

"What were we talking about?" Annabeth asked.

"Probably about how Grover needs to learn different songs except for Hillary Duff." Travis said, yawning.

"Oh fudge frickers I'm tired." Nico said.

"How long were we asleep?" Thalia asked.

"Long enough," said Connor. "I feel like a cat."

"Sorry guys." Grover said. "Uh Annabeth?"

"Yeah?"

"Whatever happened to your mom?"

"She was murdered." Annabeth said, still groggy.

"Have you ever met her or seen her?"

"No. She's dead. Duh."

"Oh..." Grover said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Just wondering."

"That was strange."

Later that day I felt like I needed to remember something. Something really important. I told her about it and she said she felt like that too. It bothered me all day...like when my mom puts cookies in the oven. I can't remember. My leg was shaking so bad. My brain twitched. Grrr... probably because of my adhd. My mom told me that adhd is a disorder that causes- OOH SNACK TIME!

At craft time I sat with Annabeth and Grover. Grover was drawing a leaf with the lyrics to So Yesterday on it. Annabeth drew an owl. I, Percy, drew nothing... "I can't even draw a stick person!"

"Oh wow Percy." Annabeth said. "Draw a chibi."

"A what-i?" Grover asked.

"A chibi." Annabeth got some paper. She gave us each a sheet. "A chibi is a Japanese drawing thingy that represents a person with a big head, cute eyes, and a small body."

"Kewl beans." I said. "Now how do I draw a chibi."

"Watch me." Annabeth drew a head. A neck. Some hair. And a body.

"I can't do that." I said.

"I CAN!" Grover said. He held up his picture.

"Show off." I huffed. Grover laughed.

"I'll help." Annabeth took me right hand, with my pencil in it, and moved it along the paper. "There."

"OMG! I DREW A CHIBI!"

"Yes, Percy," Annabeth laughed. "You drew a chibi."

~Author's Notes

I decided to make them forget because it leaves room for more storylines...but they havent forgotten permanently...

I've also decided that I will start one of my stories this week...maybe more...idk... 


	19. Giggle Giggle

"Am I stupid?" I asked Annabeth.

"Seriously...?"

"Yes."

"Very stupid."

"Thanks..."

"Why'd you ask?" Annabeth wondered.

"I feel like I forgot something..."

"Me too. Percy..."

"Yeah?"

"I think I know what I forgot."

"What?" She punched my arm. "OW!"

"Yup that's what I forgot."

"OW!"

"Hehe."

"Grrrrr."

Nico's Pov

I walked over to the craft table and sat next to Thalia. "Hey Nico." she said.

"Hey."

"What's wrong?"

"I feel like I forgot something."

"Really? Me too. Annabeth said she had been too."

"So has Percy."

"Percy's an idiot." Thalia scoffed.

"Yes. Yes he is."

Rescess-Percy's Pov

Annabeth was sitting on the swings by herself and I walked over to her. I sat down next to her and a red head and a girl with a braid came over by us. They started talking and giggling really loud. We ignored them. "So Annabeth I was-"

"Giggle. Giggle." they said. "Oh Rachel! Giggle."

"Oh Calypso! Giggle!"

"Oh shut up. Giggle." Annabeth said to me, rolling her eyes. We laughed.

"He's cute! Giggle!" the red head said.

"I know, giggle!"

"Kill me now. Giggle." I said to Annabeth. They started looking at us for a while. "So Annabeth I had this awesome-"

"OMAHGOSH! He's just-OMAHGOSH!" they laughed even louder. Annabeth and I stared at them like they were aliens.

"OMAHGOSH!" Annabeth said. "Don't you realize we're trying to talk. Seriously."

"We're we talking to you?" the red head said to Annabeth.

"Hey! Don't talk to Annabeth that way." I said.

"Hey cutie!" she said. Her friend giggled.

"Ummmmmmmmmm... eww. Ewwies! Get away!" I ran in a circle. "Cooties! Cooties! Get em off! Get em off."

"You have a problem with cooties?" she asked.

"Not Annabeth's cooties." Rachel and Calypso ran away crying. I heard the made their parents take them to another school. Me and Annabeth high-fived.

A/N

Sorry it was short. I have a cute idea for the next chapter...everyones gonna go to the park! Warning: percy and nico will get hurt by the girls... anyways sorry it took long for some reason FF has not been letting me submit chapters...GRR!


	20. Yay the Park!

"Percy have you called your friends?" my mom asked me.

"Yes mommy!" I yelled from my messy room. Today my mom was taking me, Grover, Thalia, Nico, Annabeth, Travis, Connor and Luke to the park. We were gonna have a big picnick. My mom was in the kitchen, probably packing the picnick basket with blue cookies, a bag of bread, lunchmeat, cheese, juice and other candies. Yum.

My mom walked into my room. "Goodness gracious Percy. Are you a pig?"

"Yup. Oink oink!" I laughed. My mom did too. I got off my bed and walked over to my mom standing in the doorway. She put her arm around me as we walkedd outside. She helped me into my carseat and she went to the driver's seat. She pulled some bandaids out of the dashboard compartment and slipped them into her pocket. "Mommy are we picking up my friends?"

"No Percy we can't." she said looking into the mirror back at me. "We don't have enough carseats for everyone."

"Oh." I said.

"We're going to meet them there at the park."

"Oh okay!" My mom had set the picnick basket beside me. I snuck my hand in and pulled out a handful of blue jellybeans.

"Percy you're not getting into the picnick basket are you?" she cocked an eyebrow and cracked a smile.

"No mommy." I said with a guilty mouthful.

"Your teeth are going to be blue now." she teased. I smiled at her. One of my front teeth were gone, but it was already coming in. Mom laughed at me. I couldn't help but laughing too.

It took us fifteen minutes to get to Corner Park. It was windy out. Leaves were blowing but nobody was here. After a while more cars pulled up. It was Annabeth and her step mom, Grover and his grandma, Thalia and her aunt, Luke and his mom, Nico and his uncle, and the Stoll's and their mom. They all ran out of the car to meet me. My mom walked over to one of the cars and started talking to someone.

"Percy?" Annabeth asked. "Why are your teeth blue?"

"Jellybeans." I answered. Annabeth's blonde hair was pulled back in a ponytail.

"Squirrel!" Travis yelled. Him and Connor started to chase after it.

"Idiots." Thalia said, trying not to laugh. I looked over towards the Stoll's. Travis was stepping on Connor's head trying to claw his way up the tree.

"I'll go get them." Luke said. He ran after them and slapped both them upside the head. Travis fell on top of Connor. Connor kicked him off. The three of them walked back to us, pushing each other the whole way. It was strange because it always seemed like it was Luke, Travis, and Connor that were all three brothers... not just Connor and Travis. Good friendship I guess.

"So what are we gonna play?" Grover asked.

"How about Sardines?" Annabeth asked.

"Eww I hate sardines." Nico said.

"Not like that." Thalia said.

"Sardines," Annabeth started. "Is like hide and go seek. One person hides and the rest seek, but not in a group, seperately.. When you find the person you don't say anything, you just sit by them. Really close, like Sardines. The first person to find whoever was hiding gets to hide next."

"Sounds cool!" everyone agreed.

"I wanna hide first!" Grover said.

"Okay." I said. "60 seconds!"

"Ready or not! Here we come!" I yelled when 60 seconds was up. The eight of us slpit up. In the middle of the park was a stage, Annabeth looked there. I looked behind some trees. Thalia looked behind the model tank. Nico looked in the slides. Luke looked by the jungle gym and Travis and Connor looked behind eachother. Idiots.

* * *

**Okay so sorry it's short. But this is only part one so yeah. Plz review and R&R my other stories!**


	21. Another Author's Note

So another author's note. I know. Annoying. And I'm really sorry.

But anyways... I'm going to start my 'That's our Girl' story. It's about Twig and the whole gang.

I'm also writing the 'Deep Scars' story.

And the 'PJATO goes to Kindergarten' story.

So I've decided that I will submit one chapter every week. Maybe more than that if I have enough time. I just can't write a chapter everyday. School is so overwhelming. But during the summer I'll be able to submit more than one chapter a week. Probably a chapter a day. But that's like two months away. So you'll have to wait. Sorry.

So should I wait to start 'That's Our Girl' story? Plz tell me. I'm a little confused about what to do so plz help. Plz and thankies!

PS I'm also working on some oneshots...=)


	22. Yay the Park! P2

Okay so they are playing Sardines at the park...still

* * *

Percy's Pov

I hadn't seen Annabeth for a long time, so I figured she must've found Grover. I looked around, making sure nobody was watching me. I started running toward the stage in the middle of the park and sure enough... I tripped. Real smooth huh?

I stood up and brushed myself off. I looked around and started fast walking toward the stage. Welp... I tripped. Dang it! Do I need to just crawl?

By that time, everyone had saw me fail. They didn't notice where I was going though. They looked at me like I was an idiot.

When they went back to looking, I tied my shoe (I told my mom to buy me velcro but she said, "No Percy. Your too old for velcro.") and started running to the stage.

I crept behind the wall and saw Annabeth and Grover playing rock paper scissors, waiting on someone to find them. "What are you doing?" I whispered.

"Solving our boredum problem!" Annabeth said. "Sit down and shut up, Seaweed Brain!" I sat beside her quickly. Next came Thalia, then Nico, Connor, Luke and then finally Travis.

Just as we were starting a new game, Mom called us over for lunch. She set out the blanket and we all sat down. Mom gave us all a sandwich, chips, and a handful of blue jelly beans. As mom walked to the park office to see if they had any napkins, I looked toward the picnik tables. Five people were sitting there just watching us. A woman in a white grecian dress. Owls were perched on her shoulders. There was a man beside her. He was wearing a suit and stroking a black beard with grey streacks that look like lightning in it. The man sitting by him wore a black leather jacket and shirt that looked like a skeleton. He had spikey bracelets on his wrists too. The man beside him was wearing a teal hawaiin shirt and kackis. He had black hair greased with seasalt. The other man was wearing a purple and yellow jump suit. He had blonde hair and was wearing a messenger bag. They all looked so familiar. Everyone else noticed they were looking at us.

Nico looked around at us and said, "Creeeeeepy."

* * *

Hope you guys liked it! Sorry it's short. I'm so sorry it's been so long! My computer crashed! Ugh. But I just got it back yesterday. I'll update my other story soon. I promise. Sorry this chapter was short but I wanted to give you this little present. Bye!


	23. Yay the Park! P3

**Gonna be updating my other story, Deep Scars, tomorrow hopefully. Sorry it's short.**

* * *

"Creeeeeepy."

We all blinked and looked back at where the people were sitting. They were gone. Like they had just disappeared into the air. I stuffed my mouth full of jellybeans.

A few minutes later, when we were all finished eating, we went and played on the swings. Grover sat on his swing, barely swinging at all, playing his reed pipes. Travis and Connor swang side to side and kept hitting each other. Annabeth twisted the chain on her swing until she couldn't twist anymore. Then she let herself swing in fast circles, her swing's chain untwisting rapidly. "PERCY!" she screamed, her blonde curles flying past me in a blur. "STOP ME! HELP SEAWEED BRAIN BEFORE I THROW UP ON YOUR SHOES!"

"Don't have to tell me twice." I laughed.

I stopped her and she fell out of her swing, taking me to the ground with her. I looked at her and laughed. "You have two faces." she giggled.

"Luke push me!" Thalia yelled.

"No!" he shouted jokingly. "You do it Nico!"

"Fine." Nico scruffed his way over to Thalia. "OW! You kicked me."

"I'm trying to get going."

"Well that's why I'm here. Now don't move your legs until I'm out of the way. Thalia nodded. He grabbed the chains on Thalia's swing. He backed up, then ran, ducking underneath Thalia as he pushed her over himself. He covered his head like a bomb was coming his way. We all laughed at him.

"Grover!" Connor shouted. The music ended. "Stop playing Hillary Duff!"

"I can't help it!" Grover defended.

"Play some Green Day." Thalia suggested as she flew by on her swing.

"Green who?"

"Green Day."

"Oh," Grover said, tapping his head. "You mean Earth Day. That's my favorite holiday." Thalia dragged her feet in the dirt and stopped herself.

"Yeah, sure." she said blandly. "That's what I mean."

Then we went to the jungle gym. Annabeth was hanging upside down by her knees. I climbed up by her and she smacked me in the head. "I'm Queen of the Jungle Gym!" she announced. "No Seaweed Brains allowed. Haha."

"Haha. Excuse me Queen Wise Girl." I smart-alecced back.

As Thalia climbed up the ladder on the slide, Nico poked her back. "Stop it." she ordered.

"Stop it." he mocked.

"I'm gonna hit you in the head."

"I'm gonna hit you in the-OW!"

"MWAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Travis, Connor, and Luke ran in circles like dogs, hitting each other everytime they passed, until eventually they all fell down.

Today was good. We all played and Grover played his reed pipes the whole time. We asked if he wanted to play but he said no. Oh well. I kinda felt like I was being watched all day and no not by my mommy. I had so much fun with my awesome friends. At least that's what Travis told me to say.


	24. Maybe They're Just Not    Normal

**FINALLY! Ugh. I haven't updated this in forever. So here you go. Thank you for all the people who haven't given up on me! My computer is being a total B**** So please enjoy!**

* * *

"Hurry Percy or your going to be late!" my mom called from the living room. I had stayed up late last night video chatting with Annabeth. Our moms set it up and after they thought we had gone to bed, we continued talking. Really about nothing. Just things. Oh wait, I'm stalling. I couldn't find the shirt I wanted to wear. It was a promotional shirt for the movie 'Hoot'. It had Logan Lerman, Cody Linley, and some other girl. Annabeth liked it because it had to do with owls, and she thinks I kind of look like a younger version of Logan Lerman. I don't see it. It's just not possible. I am so much handsomer. If that's a word.

"Percy come on!"

Oh there it is. I picked up my shirt and slugged into it, hoping I would be late for school. We always practice letters first thing in the morning. Maybe I can get there in time for nap time. Mwahahaha.

"Perseus Adam Jackson get your tiny hiny out here!"

Oh no, full name, that's bad. "Of course mommy!" I said, trying to make myself sound cute. "On my way!" I walked out of my bedroom and into the living room.

"We're going to be late now, Percy. I hope your happy."

Why yes, yes I am.

"No. Not really. I just didn't sleep well."

"Maybe I shouldn't give you so much blue candy." she folded her arms across her chest.

"No no no!"

Mom put her arm around be and we walked down to the car. She put me in and we drove to school. I watched the road beneath the car and the yellow lines that made no sense to me. "Give this to Mr. Chiron." she said when we arrived. It's a short drive to school. She handed me a note and I got out of the car. As I walked into the building, I heard my mom drive away and I read the note.

'Dear Mr. Chiron,  
I am terribly sorry Percy is late. He didn't get much sleep last night. Hopefully he didn't miss anything important. If he did, send it home with him and I'll help him work on it.

Sincerely,  
Sally Jackson.'

Dang it, mom. I don't want to work on letters at home. I walked into class and everyone was just now getting their blankets out. Perfect timing.

"Mr. Jackson." Mr. Chiron said. "There you are. We were just about to start nap time." I walked over to him and handed him the note. He read it quickly. "I won't forget to give you your missed work, Percy." It was like he read my mind.

I started to walk towards my desk. "Percy," he called to me. I turned around. "Try counting sheep." I nodded and continued walking.

"I don't even like sheep." I mumbled. I pulled my blanket and pillow out of my backpack and grabbed my water bottle out of my desk. I get thirsty when I sleep. I laid down by the rest of my friends.

"Sorry about last night." Annabeth whispered. "I didn't mean to keep you up."

"It's okay," I reassured her. "I had fun talking to you." She smiled at me. We both close our eyes and tried to go to sleep.

It didn't take me very long to fall asleep. I was still tired.

My dream began unsteadily. It was me and Grover. I couldn't tell how old we were but we were running up a hill. Running from something. Then a gate came into sight. Beyond it I saw a strawberry field. As soon as we ran through it though, the picture faded to an image of cabins, kids, a big house, and a beach with an ocean. Then Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, and all of our other friends came over to us. We started talking but I couldn't here the words coming out of our mouths. I looked at Luke and his eyes changed from blue to gold and the he collapsed, blood streaming from his arm and a dagger in his hand. Suddenly Bianca appeared but she was see through. I was so confused. Especially when I saw a cyclops run to me and hug me. I looked at Grover and for a while he was wearing a wedding dress, but he took it off. His legs were like donkey legs, and none of us were surprised! Juniper was with us and she was completely green. Her skin ha always had a green tint to it but that's a bit extreme! Mr. Chiron walked passed us. He was half horse and once again, we all seemed perfectly okay with it.

All of a sudden, my arms felt really weak. My dream faded and I woke up. I opened my eyes and rolled over, not noticing that everyone was staring at me.

"What?" I asked, sitting up.

"Percy!" Grover squealed. "There's a dead snake!"

"Where?" I jumped up and hid behind Grover.

"Percy," Nico said. "I think you killed it."

"With my awesomeness?" I asked.

"You strangled it," Thalia scoffed, but still a little scared. Annabeth walked over to my blanket and knelt down. She uncovered the dead snake and held it up as she stood.

"I call it!" Travis yelled. Annabeth threw it at him and it hit his face. "Eww it's in my mouth!"

"What's going on children?" Mr. Chiron asked. He wheeled himself over to us.

"There was a dead snake by Percy but he killed it." Juniper said.

"Are you okay?" he asked me.

"Yeah. I think so," I looked at my arms for any unfelt snake bites.

"Alright everyone, outside. It's recess time."

We all scattered as Mr. Chiron wheeled himself over his desk.

"Guys come on," I said as we got outside. Me, Annabeth, Nico, Grover, and Thalia all ran to the window of Mr. Chiron's classroom. We ducked down but listened closely through the open window.

"Miss. Jackson?" Mr. Chiron asked into the phone.

"Yes?" my mom answered. Mr. Chiron had put his cell on speaker. "Is Percy all right?"

"Well yes and no. During nap time a snake snuck under her blanket,"

"Is he okay?"

"Yes. He strangled the snake before it could hurt him."

"Did one of the kids put it there?" she asked.

"No, all the other children were asleep."

"It's too early for him to start-"

"It's never to early for an attack. They always have that smell but it gets stronger as they grow older. It's especially bad with our kindergarten class since they are all-"

"Yes yes I suppose. As long as he wasn't hurt." my mom seemed to understand everything.

"I took a shower last night!" I whispered loudly.

"Shh!"

"Well, Miss Jackson, I must prepare the snacks."

"One more thing. Do you think because he is a son of-"

"Yes, Miss Jackson, that will give him a stronger scent."

"Well thank you Chiron," my mother said.

"Goodbye." Mr. Chiron hung up and pulled a package of oreos out of his teacher bag.

The five of us ran away to the basketball court and sat in the middle of it. "What does he mean by 'it's never early for an attack.'?" Nico asked.

"I wanna know what 'They always have that smell," Annabeth said.

"He was obviously talking about the whole class." Thalia observed.

"Grover," I turned to him. "What's wrong? Your shaking."

"N-n-nothing."

We paused for a moment. Annabeth said, "There is something about that conversation that gives me a feeling that all of us just aren't . . . normal."

* * *

**I think that might have been the longest chapter. Pheww. Sorry if it was a bit rushed. I had writer's block back I had this urge to update. I'm thinking of starting a new story. It'll still be PJO and it will be about all characters, not a particular couple. It will have a little OC but she's not the main. So please review and tell me how the new story sounds. :) Oh, and, tell me how you would feel if the graduated kindergarten and went on to like 1st, 2nd, 3rd (and other) grades? Then I would have to change the title to PJatO go to Gradeschool? I don't know. **


	25. Annabeth's Birthday Party Part 1

**Ohmahgawsh! It's finally here! Victory screech! Wewewewe! Sorry it has been so long (Explained in bottom author's note)(Which you must read) But read this chapter first. I know your scrolling. I SEE YOU. Stop that. Thank you.**

* * *

"Percy!" mom called from the living room. "Hurry up. We have to stop at the store and get Annabeth a present and a card."

Today was Annabeth's birthday / birthday party. She was going to have it at the park and it started in an hour. She invited everyone from our class which isn't really that many. Annabeth didn't mind that. She didn't really want a party anyways. Her step-mom was making her.

* Flashback *

"Ready for your birthday?" Thalia jumped excitedly. It was Friday, a day before Annabeth's birthday.

"No . . ." Annabeth answered, not looking at them.

"Why not?" Nico asked her.

"My step-mom is making me have a party and invite everyone. I don't mind but it's just not what I want. She always goes over the top."

"But Annabeth," I said. "You'll get lots of presents."

"True,"

"You'll be a year older." Grover said, hoping that would make her more excited.

"Why are you so reluctant? You've never been against a birthday party!" Thalia was right. Annabeth loved birthday parties, especially the ones her step-mom threw.

"It's just what Mr. Chiron said," she looked at her feet. "Him saying all those things about our smell and how it's worse when we're all together. And talking about attacks?"

"Annabeth you can't worry about those things," I comforted her. "Nothing has even happened, and nothing will. We have had the most boring lives! Nothing exciting will ever happen to us! When we get older we won't be heros! We'll be losers. Couch losers."

"Not me," Nico said. "I shall be the King of awesome-ness. And Kerli shall be my queen. She shall sing for me. AND ME ONLY! MWAHAHA TEE HEE HEE."

"If I were queen I would have Paramore play for me. Taylor's hot, Jeremy's awesome, and Hayley? She's beast." Thalia said. "Or Flyleaf or Green Day."

"I would have Ellie Goulding." Grover piped in.

"What happened to Hillary Duff?" Annabeth asked.

"I don't know. She's lost her much-ness. She used to be much more muchier."

"Stop watching Alice in Wonderland." Nico said, look around as if he hadn't been watching it with him. We all knew he was.

"Guys, can we get on the topic?" I asked.

"What about those people who follow us!" she continued. "What about them! What if they show up?"

"Then we do what we always do," Thalia said.

"What? Be creeped out and do nothing about it?" asked Nico. We all nodded. "I say next time we see them we talk to them."

"What if they kidnap us?" I asked.

"Th-th-they wouldn't do th-th-that." Grover shook. We all looked at him.

"How would you know?" Annabeth asked him, raising one eyebrow. That caused the rest of us to try it.

"I-I-I wouln't. It's just that . . . don't you think if they w-w-were going t-to k-kidnap us they w-w-w-would have done i-i-it a-a-already?"

"I guess," I said. "But they could've been planning all this time."

* End Flashback *

I ran into the living room. "Percy have you seen my keys?" mom asked me.

"No I don't think so," I looked around.

My mom bent down and ran her hand underneath our small, green, love seat. She pulled her hand out from under it and jangled her keys. She tucked them into her pocket and shook the dust bunnies of her hands.

"Come on," she said. We walked out of our apartment and down to her car. She buckled me in and we drove to the store. We passed Annabeth's house on the way. I waved at her but she didn't see me. She was helping her step-mom with boxes filled with birthday decorations. Right after them, her dad came with a cake and two buckets of ice cream in his arms.

When we reached the store, she got out and opened my door. I tried to unbuckle myself but I failed. She helped me and I jumped out of the car. We walked through the sliding doors and straight to the little girls section. My eyes opened wide as I saw what it was filled with. Plastic dolls, pink frilly things, Disney Princess costumes, and girly accessory makers.

"Well?" my mom asked me. I looked at her questioningly. "Yeah, maybe we should check a different aisle."

"I don't know Mom," I put my fingers onto my chin. "I think Annabeth would be really happy to get a Princess costume for a birthday present."

"Percy, if you got Annabeth a princess ANYTHING for a birthday present, I am almost certain she will slap you."

"Aren't you supposed to take my side, MOTHER?"

"Percy you know very well I always take the side of the team that always wins."

"Thank you, MOM, for having so MUCH faith in me."

We walked into the card isle for a break from all the . . . um . . . what's the word . . . PINK? Yes. That's It.

**_Well your one year older. I hope you have a glorious year!_**

Does that sound like the kind of card I would send?

**_Well you beat me up, insult me, laugh at me, but your my best friend. And I know deep down that you love me. (: He he he._**

That's the kind of card I need, but they don't have one. At least that's what the worker said when I asked her for a card that said EXACTLY that.

**_PERRY! PERRY THE PLATYPUS! Your so cool that even Perry the platypus would want to hang with you. And now that your one year older, you can join his spy team! Happy birthday!_**

Perfect! It's amazing! It's-dare I say-GLORIOUS!

* * *

**Okay it's short, And I know for a fact because I toggled full screen! I'm really low on inspiration and stuff but there will be a part TWO which will be posted before Monday. I just wanted to put this in here cos I feel like I'm losing some of you. Anyways please read and review my new story "The Modern Life and Times of a Demigod". Thankz youz veryz muchz.**

So the reason why I have taken so long to update is because my laptop (which you all know is crap) would not turn on (I figured out a special trick to make it turn on). The trick was not working. I know what your saying, Just do it on the laptop your using now!

Well I can't because it's my mother and she just . . . does not understand.

Continuing, I figured out a way to do that without her finding it, reading it, having to explain it to her, and all that. And I used that method to update my other stories but guess what, I had already started this chapter and I couldn't remember it and I just couldn't bring myself to rewrite it so I finally got my laptop to turn on and put the document onto a flashdrive and is now using my method to write this to you now okay GOODBYE!


	26. Annabeth's Birthday Party Part 2

"Happy birthday, Wise Girl!" I exclaimed when she opened the door.

"Seaweed Brain, you came!"

"Duhh. Don't be a doidle."

"Just shut up and give me the present." Annabeth joked.

"Ugh," I scoffed, walking inside. "Maybe I'll just leave."

"You just walked in!"

"Mhmhm," I mumbled below my breath.

"Everyone's in the backyard. Nico, Thalia, Grover, Katie, Travis, Connor, Beckendorf, Silena, Juniper and some others."

"Does it hurt?"

"What?"

"Being smart?"

"You wouldn't know, would you?"

"No," he shook his head smiling. Annabeth's house was amazing. Beautiful and advanced architecture burst out everywhere from each of the house's features. No wonder Annabeth was obsessed with it. Everywhere there were pictures. The front hallway forked off, to the left, a staircase. To the right was an arched doorway leading into a large open living room. I looked down the hall. It led straight to a stain glass door that must've led outside. We walked side by side and into the backyard.

"There's cakes on that table over there." she said, pointing to a table shoved in the corner of the fenced backyard. It was covered from end to end with paistries. I wonder how long it took them to make. _I'll be your number one with a bullet, loaded God complex, cock it and pull it. _Stop singing, Percy.

"Perce!" Grover called. I spun around as Annabeth went to put the present on a table somewhere in the large backyard.

"Grover, hey!" He walked over to me, shaking his hips and bobbing his head.

"What are you listening to?" I asked, pointing to his headphones.

"Ellie Goulding."

"What happened to Hilary Duff?"

"I don't know," he said, cocking his head to the side. "She's just-I don't know-So Yesterday? Eh, good, huh?"

"Yeah, Grover. Real funny."

"Don't lie to me." Grover walked off singing Ellie Goulding. "We're under the sheets and your killing me! In our house made of paper, your words all over me!"

Oh Grover. _We're under the - _Percy stop. Forget ADHD and Dyslexia. Mom needs to get me test for Last Song Syndrome.

"Hey, Nico!" I called for him, hoping he would talk up a storm.

"What?"

"Where's Bianca?"

"Oh," he looked down and mumbled something.

"What?"

"She's with a friend. They're going tanning? They've turned her."

"She's a vampire? How can vampires tan?"

"No they've turned her, dramatic pause, into a GIRL!" Nico made crying noises and burried his face in his hands.

"Um . . . "

"Guys!" Annabeth came running, Thalia, Grover, Luke, and the Stolls on her tail. "Their here," she said, panting and fear in her breath.

"Who?" Nico asked, suddenly interested.

"Those people," Travis blurted.

"The ones that always follow us." Connor finished.

"What do we do?" Thalia gasped.

"We need to confront them," Luke suggested.

"But there's no parents around," Annabeth offered.

"So?" Grover shook. "Th-th-they need to g-g-get lost."

"Gosh, Grover," Nico said. "That's the toughest thing you've said since . . . ever."

If we had baggy pants, chains, huge shoes, and duckbill hats, we would've been a full on gang. We marched over to the five adults that were sitting at the present table, speaking to eachother. There were four men, and one woman. The woman wore a gray zip-up shirt with jeans and gold greek sandals. Her black her was pieced into a braid. The owls on the tree by the table seem perplexed by her presence. Using some big words today, aren't I?

The man beside her, who seemed extremely awkward around her, was wearing a hawaiian shirt, khaki cargo shorts, and brown flip-flops. His black hair fell in wet waves on his forehead, little specks of sand visible on his hair and his skin.

The man across from him wore a suit and a tie. The tie had lightning strikes. He had long, greyish hair and beard. Wind focused mostly on him. I couldn't feel a breeze. He looked like a lawyer you'd want on your side. The kind you'd feel like you were already in the slammer if they were against you.

The man beside him was wearing biker boots, black leather jacket, black pants and a red shirt underneath. "I like the way that dude dresses," Nico commented. The man's hair was wavy, like the other two's, and fell to his shoulders.

There was another man, standing at the end of the table, in a purple and yellow jumpsuit. He was pacing back and forth on his cell phone. He had short, straight blonde hair and stunning navy blue eyes.

"Why are you stalking us?" Annabeth asked, slamming a cupcake into the table. I could tell she was trying to pretend it was a threatning dagger like in the movie we watched the other night.

"Stalking, my dear?" the woman asked as if it was perfectly fine for a woman her age to be following children around and creeping them out. When she turned her head and looked at Annabeth, she stumbled backward. I'm sure Annabeth had never seen such intimidating gray eyes except for when she looked in the mirror. I was a bit shocked, too.

"Yes, stalk." Annabeth continued, regaining her confident posture. "You follow us, all of us. At school, the park, now here."

"We need to know why." Nico spoke. All of the adults looked at Grover suspiciously.

"You don't need to know anything yet, son." the man in the red shirt grumbled.

"Don't talk to me like your my grandparents to confuse me!" Nico shouted.

"Can you all hush?" the man in the jumpsuit screamed. "I'm tracking a very important package!"

"We don't care what your tracking!" Travis shouted.

"Obviously your trying to track us!" Connor joined.

"What do you want to do with us?" Luke asked all of them.

"If your trying to kidnap us your doing terrible." Thalia said.

"Don't give us any ideas," the man with sand said. He looked at me. I felt my stomach twist. I resisted from staggering backwards like Annabeth, but I had never seen such green eyes. Except for my own, that is. "If we had wanted to kidnap you we would have done it by now and done it in a more private place."

"Then why don't you?" I asked. "Hasn't that been your plan all along?"

"Don't assume things, boy." the man with the suit said, glaring at me. "It will get you in trouble one of these days. You'll find out of our plans one of these days, but until then, we'll be watching you."

"When will we find out?" Annabeth and I asked.

"In good time, my dear." the woman said. She glared at me as I stood close by Annabeth. What is it? Glare at Percy day?

We all stood in shock as the five of them stood and walked out the gate of the fence.

"That did," Nico began. "Absolute nothing."

Thalia said, "We suck at confronting."

* * *

**Read and Review! If apprroved by reviewers, I will be making the next chapter, the last chapter, Kindergarten Graduation and then making a new series where they are in grade school. **

**Ohmahgawsh. So sorry this took so long! Guess what! If Percy and Luke were a couple they'd be Puke! Hehe. Yours in demigodishness, and stuff. Peace out.**

** Spoilers for Son of Neptune below. (: Read at own risk.**

Just finished Son of Neptune. Here's what I thought.

~I wanted to slap someone when Nico pretended to not know Percy.

~I wanted to squeal like a little fangirl when Percy saw Leo in his dream.

~I wanted to cry when Percy saw Tyson.

~I wanted to scream when Annabeth wasn't in the parchment paper video message.

~I wanted to hug Riordan when Percy kept thinking of his and Annabeth's future. (:


	27. FINAL CHAPTER DUN DUN DUN

"Oh my goodness, Percy!" my mom squeled, practically strangling me to death. "I can't believe you graduate kindergarten today!"

"Mom-" I gasped for air. "Your hug is killing me!"

"Oh," she said. She dropped her arms and stroked my hair to smooth it out. "I'm just so excited."

"Don't be too excited. You might explode. Besides, it's just kindergarten. Some day I'll be graduating from hero school!" I say heroically.

"Yes, sweetie. Have you seen my camera?"

"Camera? You're not taking pictures, are you?"

"Of course I am. I have to take picture of you and Annabeth and Grover and Nico and Thalia and-"

"Mom!" She froze. "You're losing it."

"Oh Percy," She smiled. "I just- I'm just so proud of you." I smiled at her.

"Thanks, Mom. It means a lot." I could see tears of joy welling up in her eyes, so I quickly changed the subject. "I think you're camera was in your office."

"Oh, yes! I remeber now." Mom scurried off to her office just as the phone began to ring. I quickly ran to the kitchen counter and jumped to reach the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Percy! It's Annabeth. Do you think your mom could take me to school? My dad and my step-mom are having some trouble getting the boys dressed."

I could here the screams in the background so I said, "Yeah. Sure."

"Thanks. I'll see you whenever. Soon would be good."

"Bye." I set the phone back on the reciever.

"Who was that?" Mom asked me, licking her finger, rubbing it on the lens of the camera, then wiping it with her shirt.

"Annabeth. Do you think we could pick her up?"

"Of course. Now go put on your shirt."

Mr. Chiron was making the kindergarteners wear special shirts for graduation. They where white, and stiff from paint. On the front of my shirt was Percy Jackson in blue sharpie, then my handprints in green. On the back were handprints of all my class mates and their names in written in sharpies. I slid on my shoes, and then my jacket. I tried to hurry, knowing that Annabeth was desperate for my help. Her newborn brothers were only a few weeks, her stepmother having given birth two days after Annabeth's birthday. Annabeth has told me a bunch of times about how her dad is already too absorbed and distracting with the boys to pay attention her. She even says her mother has started ignoring her and yelling at her.

* * *

I was even more convinced of Annabeth's story when she opened the door to her house. I couldn't hear anything from the car, but I could see everything. Annabeth's stepmom had a tiny child in her arms. Her face was red with anger. She wasn't yelling, but I could tell she was yelling in a whisper. Annabeth smiled fakely and slammed the door shut.

"What's the matter with Annabeth?" Mom asked me.

"Her stepmom."

"Oh, I see. Are they coming?"

"Yeah." Just as my mother was about to say something, Annabeth jumped into the car, every evidence of anger gone as she looked at me. She smiled brightly, a whole-hearted, not fake smile. "Ready to graduate?"

"Of course," Annabeth replied. "I've been ready since the beginning of the year."

"I will miss Mr. Chiron, though." Annabeth sighed sadly.

"Me too."

"You'll still see him around school, though," Mom said, then quickly added, "And _other _places."

"True," Annabeth said smiling. "I always see Mr. Chiron at Wal-Mart."

* * *

"Percy Jackson." Mr. Chiron said proudly. A huge uproar came from the crowd and my classmates as I walked up to the stage to receive my diploma. I quickly walked over to Chiron, shook his hand, then fell back into line with my other classmates. I stood quietly by Thalia as the other kindergarteners got their diplomas. I watched as Grover walks cautiously onto the stage, smiling at him as he passes, to recieve his diploma. The rest of my classmates walk to the stage, shake Mr. Chiron's hand, and walk back into line.

After everyone had gotten their diploma, Mr. Chiron began to speak.

"Ahem," he said. Everyone began to settle and became very quiet. "I would like for you to put your hands together for the gratuating kindergarteners of 2011." Mr. Chiron extends his arm towards us and everyone claps. I kind of had the urge to break into a hysterical laugh. I look to Thalia and then to Annabeth who look to have the same urge. I look at Nico who seems embaressed, the same as Grover. I look to my mom. She gives me a thumbs up sign and smiles wide. "From here on out," Mr. Chiron says in a dramatic tone, "nothing will be the same."

* * *

**Sorry it's short. This is the final chapter and I'm sorry it took so long. Fanfiction was being all screwy and made me mad so I was like, "No. You know what, Fanfiction? If you're going to be all jerky and mean, I'm not going to use you!". Now it's being nice so . . .**

**Anyways, I'm not sure if there will be a sequel story . . . Hmm. I'm still debating it. **

**For all you HUNGER GAMES fans, I'll soon be writing some HUNGER GAMES fanfiction so if you like that add me to your story alert so you can know when I'll start writing it. They should be interesting stories and when I start writing them it won't be like a chapter a month because I should have a new laptop and I will be dedicated. (: So look for those fanfictions because I will start them towards the end of December/beginning of January or sometime around Christmas.**

**Please review and tell me if you like the HUNGER GAMES and would read my fanfictions(:**


	28. Author's Note Hunger Games Fanfic Info

One of my Hunger Games stories is up! Heehee. There's three chapters so far so go check it out! It's called Hearts Under Fire. Here's the summary:

**_The Mockingjay Games is an imitation of The Hunger Games, but with the Capitol children. Following Amorose Snow, president Snow's granddaughter, in her fight for her life, we will find out if the Capitol citizens are really as shallow as we think._**

So if you read that, you should review. That's what makes me want to write and what lets me know that I'm not just writing some piece of crap that no one likes(:

So go do that . . . like, NOW.(:


End file.
